


Nipping At Your Nose

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always A Girl!Kevin Jonas, Crossover, Fights, Gen, Genderswap, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin needs some time away from their family after Sunnydale fell into a crater; she knows that it was the First Evil and tempers flaring that made her family kick her out, but she just needs some 'her' time.</p>
<p>She ends up in Chicago for awhile, battling demons and vampires when she meets a hunter, and he tells her he has been looking for her.  He needs help killing Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipping At Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimai/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Kalimai asked for her dream fic to include: AU where TAI and the JoBros don't exist, devious Kevin, snarky and sassy characters, Leverage AU would be the best, and you would probably own my soul if Kevin was either the hitter or the grifter. Girl!Kevin the Vampire slayer would be even better.
> 
> I hope I have done your request justice Kalimai and you enjoy the story! Quick thanks to the brilliant xsnarkasaurus for the awesome beta!
> 
> Written for the sodamnskippy xmas fic exchange.

A sigh escaped from Kevin Jonas’s Chap Stick covered lips. She was currently freezing her ass off in this cemetery. Twirling the stake in between her fingers, Kevin hunched in deeper into her parka, and glared at the tombstone declaring that ‘Hugh Potter’ had just been recently buried.

“Wakey-wakey, Hugh, I’m not getting any younger,” Kevin muttered under her breath, puffs of air forming into little white clouds in front of her. She kicked the disturbed earth before her.

Oh, this was just a brilliant idea, let’s come to Chicago in the middle of winter and freeze her cute feet off in her pair of nice Ugg boots. Kevin sighed again. What she wouldn’t give for a nice demon fight right about now, but Chicago was heavily populated by peaceful demons and half-breeds. 

And she only went after the ones that caused trouble or world endage.

The sound of dirt being dislodged had Kevin perking up and bouncing on the heels of her boots as a dirt smudged hand appeared from underneath the ground. Slowly the rest of the body appeared before it started shaking its head, dirt spraying everywhere.

The newly risen vampire only had enough time to raise its head and snarl before a stake embedded itself into its chest, right through the heart before being yanked back. A popping sound and then a shower of dust covered the dirt and snow on the ground.

“Dusted,” Kevin quipped and then spun the stake. She then looked around and sighed. No one around to hear her puns.

But this was her choice, especially after Sunnydale was destroyed.

“Rest in peace, Hugh,” she said softly. Brushing vampire dust off her jacket, Kevin pocketed her stake and made her way out of the cemetery, intent on getting a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and settling in for the night.

A few minutes after she had left, a male figure appeared near her handiwork. He toed the vampire dust and looked at the imprints left behind in the snow from her boots. “Interesting. She’s shorter than I expected, but interesting.”

He followed her path outside of the cemetery.

~~~

Kevin sipped carefully at her Starbucks hot chocolate. It was delicious and yummy and warmed her body up in this cold weather. But she was going to have to toss it soon. 

Some half-breed demon had been following her from the cemetery and she’d have to deal with this sooner rather than later. Taking a few more careful sips of her drink, Kevin slowed her walking down. When she passed by an alleyway, she popped the top off, spun on her heel, and tossed her drink at the demon following her into its face.

“AUGH!” It screamed as Kevin pressed her hand against its chest and pushed it into the alley. It flew several feet as she tossed her now empty cup into a nearby garbage can and sighed. Her drink had been really delicious.

She slowly approached the demon and she pushed it down with her boot, settling her footwear on its chest and brought her hands up. “You made me spill my drink.” She pressed down as it grunted, hands still covering its face. It looked humanish. “Why have you been following me from the cemetery? And you better answer me quickly, I don’t have much patience.”

The demon groaned and removed its hands from its face.

Kevin blinked. It looked really human and male. But her spider-sense was being firm on the guy being half-demon.

“What the fuck did you splash me with? Acid?” The guy asked.

“Hot chocolate,” Kevin said simply and pressed down. “Now talk.”

“Fuck, taken out by a girl drink,” The guy snorted and rubbed at his face again.

“And so not a girl, I am a woman,” Kevin pointed out. “One last chance.”

“Okay, okay, fuck,” the guy said. “Look, I know you’re the Slayer, people like to talk. And I didn’t come to attack you or anything like that.”

“Just stalking,” Kevin said. She had gone through that already with Tom. She didn’t need this asshole doing the same thing.

“For help,” He insisted. 

“Help?”

The guy nodded. “Help, just that.”

Kevin glared at him but slowly removed her boot and the guy slowly got up. “What do you need help with?”

He looked at her but to Kevin it looked like he was glaring. “I need your help killing Jack Frost.”

~~~

Kevin blinked and then blinked again before bursting into laughter. “You can’t kill Jack Frost,” she said in between giggling.

The guy glared at her again. “Well, we need to.”

“No seriously, you can’t kill him,” Kevin hiccupped a little as her hand waved at him. “He’s part of the natural order with nature. And you don’t mess with nature.”

“How do you know you can’t kill him you haven’t even tried!” The guy yelled at her.

“Look, I don’t know why you want to kill Jack Frost but you can’t. He’s like Santa Claus, you try and kill Jack Frost he’ll just come back, pissed off, and he’ll freeze you to death,” Kevin explained as she calmed down and wiped away a few tears.

“Santa Claus isn’t real,” He insisted.

Kevin gave him her best ‘duh’ look. “Yes, he is. Fought him one year, but apparently he doesn’t like to eat children anymore. Went vegetarian.” 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” She parroted back. “Look, we live in a world where vampires, werewolves, and demons are real—“ the guy flinched at the word “demons”— “and you’re having trouble believing that Santa Claus is real?”

The guy winced. “Maybe a little?”

Kevin rolled her eyes. “And yet you’re asking for my help in killing Jack Frost, who is not killable by the way.”

“Look, if he’s un-killable, can we contain him?” he asked insistently.

“What is with this obsession with Jack Frost?” Kevin asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him her best bitch face.

“He froze my friends!” he exploded, arms going up into the air.

Kevin uncrossed her arms and licked her lips. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay, I’ll help you with Jack Frost,” she said.

The guy blinked, and then seemed to deflate. “Thank you,” he sighed out.

“You’re welcome,” Kevin said. “And since we’re going to be working together, the name’s Kevin.”

“Kevin the Vampire Slayer?” the guy asked incredulously.

“It’s a family name,” she scowled at him. “Do I need to go get another hot chocolate?”

The guy took an unconscious step back. “No, we’re good.”

“And you?”

“Me what?”

“Your name,” she pointed out.

“Uh, Mike,” Mike said as he ran a hand through his longish hair. “Mike Carden.”

“Well, Mike Carden, since we’re being so honest with one another what species are you?” Kevin asked as she tilted her head, trying to discern what type of demon he was.

“Species?” Mike blinked at her. “I’m human.”

“My spider-sense says otherwise,” Kevin smiled sharply at him. “But just to be clear, what species of demon are you?”

“I’m not a demon,” Mike insisted as he shook his head, longish hair flying.

“Honesty, Mike,” Kevin drawled, growing tired of this. She was done with lies and half truths. She just wanted people to be honest with her now.

Mike licked his lips as he looked around and took a step closer. “You want honesty?”

Kevin nodded.

“I’m human,” Mike repeated looking stubborn and firm.

“Fine, but it’ll come out sooner or later,” Kevin said. “Secrets have a way of coming out when you least want them to.”

“Is that Slayer wisdom?” Mike sneered at her.

“Life experience,” Kevin said quietly. Mike grew quiet at that. “C’mon Mike Carden who is not a demon, let’s go.”

Mike glared at her but followed her out of the alleyway.

~~~

Kevin studied the four life size ice statues in front of her, fingers gliding over the cold. “These are your friends?”

Mike nodded as he hung back.

They had ended up back at warehouse that Mike had explained was a resting area for various hunters. They all pooled together their resources and bought the place as a safe house. Kevin had never heard of anything like that and when she asked Mike had merely shrugged and said, “Chicago.” Like that explained everything. It probably did to Mike.

She hadn’t really pegged him for a hunter, but she had no room to judge. She was short, had short hair and big breasts. Not exactly what demons expected the Slayer to be.

“So like I said, they’re frozen solid,” Mike said, glaring at her. Kevin didn’t let the glare bother her as she studied his friends. She had been glared at before, and his wasn’t even that scary.

“I can see that,” Kevin said as he removed her fingers and took a step back. “Have you considered the possibility that they’re...”

“No,” Mike told her firmly. “I refuse to believe that.”

Kevin nodded. She could understand that. “Where did that attack occur?”

“By Lake Michigan in the woods,” Mike started to explain. “We were investigating some weird occurrences. Flash frozen animals, the lake starting to freeze over which it never does.” He looked at his friends. “Then, out of nowhere, this thing of ice and wind appeared, I got tossed into a tree and blacked out. When I woke up, they were like that.” He gestured at the statues.

“So how do you know it was Jack Frost then?” Kevin asked patiently.

“Because he left a calling card,” Mike said and slowly started to lift his shirt up. Kevin’s eyebrows rose and then her eyes widened as she saw ‘jack frost was here’ written across Mike’s stomach, in ice. The skin around the words were an angry red from the cold.

She leaned forward, fingers reaching to touch the ice. Mike took a step back and yanked his shirt down. “I think you’ve seen enough of his handiwork.”

Nodding Kevin looked at Mike’s friends before looking at Mike again, she said, “I don’t think we can kill Jack Frost.”

Mike took a step forward, mouth opening to protest when Kevin held up a hand. “That doesn’t mean there aren’t alternatives.” She pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked confused.

“Phoning for information,” Kevin said and pressed a button on the phone.

“From who?”

Kevin just held up one finger as the phone rang. Mike watched as she smiled at whoever picked up on the other end.

“Hey Joe-Joe,” Kevin said over the phone and there was a pause. “I’m doing well.” Another pause. “I know Christmas is in a couple of weeks. And I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Mike watched expectantly as she had a conversation with this ‘Joe-Joe’ person. “Look Joe, I’m just calling for information. I met up with a hunter and his friends got flash frozen by Jack Frost. Yes, that Jack Frost. Can you check the books with Nick and Frankie and see if anything pops up?” A nod and then Kevin’s features softened. “I love you, too, Joe. I’ll talk to you later.” The phone was hung up.

“Boyfriend?” Mike asked as he gestured at Kevin’s phone.

Kevin blinked and then chuckled. “No, nothing like that. That was my younger brother.”

“You have family?” Mike asked incredulously. “I thought Slayers worked alone?”

“This Slayer doesn’t,” Kevin glowered at him. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them and friends.”

Mike nodded like he understood her, but she knew he didn’t. He didn’t understand what she lived and died through.

~~~

Kevin wasn’t sure about regrouping for the rest of the night, but she could see Mike needed some time alone. Plus, she was getting a little tired: patrol from earlier, ”defending” herself from the “demon” that had attacked her that turned out to be Mike. 

She wanted her bed and her comforter and some sleep.

Getting home and changed into her pyjamas, to Kevin, it felt like barely any time had passed from the time her head had hit the pillow to when her phone started blaring out on her nightstand. Resisting the urge to smash it, Kevin made a face as she answered it.

“H’llo?” She mumbled.

“Kev!” Joe’s voice rang out over the tiny speaker.

“Mmm,” Kevin hummed.

“Shit, did I wake you?”

“I dunno, what time is it?”

“Like past noon out where you are,” Joe laughed over the phone.

“Brat,” Kevin managed to get out and slowly sat up, yawning as she stretched. “I’m assuming you got news for me?”

“Not good news,” Joe sighed and Kevin could hear him wiggling in his seat.

“Mike isn’t going to get his friends back is he?” Kevin said softly.

“Unless Jacky boy is feeling generous and de-freezes them, then no,” Joe answered. “They are stuck the way they are.”

Kevin frowned.

“I can hear you frowning over the phone,” Joe sing-songed at her.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Kevin said as she slowly awoke. “Jack Frost is a mischievous spirit and only malicious to those he feels deserves it. So what is up with all of these random attacks.”

“All good questions, older sister,” Joe pointed out.

Kevin sighed as she scratched her head. “I’m gonna have to go check out the area where they were attacked, aren’t I?”

There was an affirmative noise on the other end of the cell.

“I want this on the record, this is a bad idea, and I’m getting some serious wiggins here.”

“Duly noted,” Joe said. “I shall pass this official record onto Nick.”

Kevin just rolled her eyes. “How is Nick doing?”

“He’s doing well,” Joe answered honestly. “Zac and him have been boning like rabbits lately.” Kevin made a face at that. “I did not need to hear that, Joe!”

“Hey! I walked in on the two of them,” Joe told her off. “I only have one good eye left; I did not need it sullied by seeing a bare butt I was related to bobbing in the air.”

“Oh! Ew, Joe!” Kevin groaned out. “I did not need to hear or picture that.”

“I am sharing the scarring around. Because sharing is caring, Kevin.”

“I am ending this call, and when I find something, I will text you,” Kevin snarled over the phone.

“I love you, too!” Joe giggled over the phone as Kevin hung up on him.

“Brat,” Kevin muttered under her breath as she set her phone aside and flopped back onto her bed, snuggling under the covers. But sleep didn’t come. She was wide awake.

Stretching again, Kevin got out of bed, complaining under her breath about younger brothers as she got ready for the day. She had a certain forest area to check out for clues.

~~~

Dressed once again in her warm winter clothes, Kevin stomped through the forest with Mike trailing behind her.

“I don’t see why I have to be here,” he complained.

“I need you to show me where the attacks have happened,” Kevin said patiently.

Mike rolled his eyes behind her back. “I could’ve shown you on a map.”

“Maybe, but I want your own opinions as well,” Kevin said as glanced around, senses on high alert for anything. “It’s always good to have a second set of eyes too.”

“All of the attacks happened at night,” Mike pointed out as they trudged through the deep snow.

“Doesn’t mean Jack can’t change his pattern,” Kevin said as they approached the first attack site.

“Great,” Mike drawled and walked around a bit more cautiously.

Extending her senses, Kevin could feel small traces of some kind of magic, but nothing big. Nothing that was screaming out at her.

They visited several more attack sites, Mike snarking at each one of them, and still nothing. Kevin was ready to scream, pull out her hair, and call it a day.

They were getting nowhere.

Then they approached the site where Mike and his friends had been attacked, and she paused, Mike freezing behind her and uncharacteristically silent.

“This is where it happened, didn’t it?” Kevin asked as she glanced around taking in the large trees and the lake off to the side.

“Yeah,” Mike said softly, memories playing through his head. His friends yelling and then nothing but darkness and then waking up to pain and no sounds. The sight of the others frozen in grotesque poses. He wanted out of here now, but he also wanted answered. Hunters were curious creatures.

But for Kevin, she was feeling something else. Something powerful and ancient. 

Booted feet crunched into the snow as she approached the area carefully. Taking in everything as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. It didn’t feel evil to her, just mischievous. Scrunching up her nose, Kevin closed her eyes and extended her senses just as Gerard had taught her.

The sun emitted weak warmth on her face as she slowly inhaled and exhaled.

“What are you doing now?”

Kevin’s face frowned. “Sensing shut up for a moment.”

She heard Mike grumble under his breath, but she tuned him out. She was so close she could taste it and then there it was. The hint of mischievousness was tainted with something dark.

Something was corrupting Jack Frost somehow.

Opening her eyes, Kevin looked at Mike. “The attacks are a warning.”

“What?” Mike asked incredulously.

“To stay away,” Kevin continued. “Jack Frost has been corrupted and that’s why there’s been an increase in animal attacks here.”

“So that’s why my friends got attacked? Wrong place and wrong time?” Mike snarled at her.

Kevin just stared at him as he glared at her. He looked away first, and followed their path back to the car, stomping away. She glanced around the clearing and felt like someone was watching her. “I’m not sure what happened to you, Jack Frost. But I’ll do my best to help,” she told the empty air and then started to walk away.

A flash of wind caressed her neck and she shivered before walking away quickly, catching up to Mike easily. 

“Mike! We can’t just leave so easily,” Kevin pointed out as she grabbed his arm, stopping him. “There are still parts of the clearing we have to check out.”

“Why?” Mike asked. “I say we go back to the warehouse, get some weapons and then come back and take Jack Frost out.”

Kevin grimaced. Mike was in no mood to listen to her and anything else she would say. They couldn’t take Jack Frost out; he was part of the world. They had to free him somehow.

Taking one last look around, Kevin followed Mike back towards the car, easily catching up to him.

Snow started to fall.

“Mike,” she said softly and took a step back when Mike spun around on his heel, his face distorting a little and showing a glimpse of his half demon side as he opened his mouth to yell at her when Kevin felt the wind turn cold around them and a hint of something. That’s when she felt it.

“DOWN!” she yelled and went to pull him down when she was picked up by the wind and tossed into a tree.

Mike wasn’t as lucky as he was tossed towards Lake Michigan. He landed with a huge splash.

A figure of wind and ice appeared and gestured at the lake. It froze part of the lake nearest to the shore for miles and miles. 

“MIKE!” She screamed and scrambled up to her feet. She stumbled forward and went wide eyed as the figure turned around. 

Jack Frost was made of ice, but it seemed fluid like water. There were black lines around his neck in a parody of a collar and smaller tendrils that went up the sides and coloured his eyes completely black.

“Jack Frost,” she whispered.

Jack smiled, showing her two rows of sharp teeth and hurtled himself towards her, using the wind to actually fly.

Kevin tossed herself to the right, avoiding the fly-by, and then ducked again when a sheet of ice came out of nowhere, trying to kill her. Pulling a knife out from the sleeve of her coat, Kevin twirled it in her fingers. She knew it wouldn’t do her much good but it made her feel better to have a weapon in her hand.

This continued on for what felt like forever to Kevin. She was beginning to tire, and she also realized that Jack was herding her somewhere, further and further away from the Lake and Mike.

_Shit!_

Executing a move that had her rolling off to the side, she winced as she realized the tree behind her was cut clean in half. Seeing a clear path, Kevin made a break for the Lake.

She had to save Mike! She wasn’t losing any more people in her life.

Nearly there, Kevin’s eyes went wide as Jack suddenly appeared in front of her and he was shaking his head at her, waving a finger in her face. Kevin took a step back and readied her knife when the sound of ice cracking had them both pausing.

THUD! THUD! THUD! CRAAAAACK! 

A piece of ice went sailing into the air and a figure jumped out of the hole where the ice had been and landed on the ice.

Kevin felt relief. Mike.

“Mike!” She called out.

Mike tilted his head to the side and Kevin could see that Mike didn’t look entirely human anymore. Looked like the demon side came to play.

Kevin watched as Mike opened his mouth, rows of sharp, shiny teeth and roared. She felt it all the way to her bones. Mike sprinted forward and Kevin was surprise Mike was this fast on land when it looked like he was a water based demon.

Blue-greenish coloured skin was now visible as Mike swung a webbed claw like hand through the air at where Jack had been.

Mike looked feral and out of control.

It was the perfect distraction that Kevin didn’t even know she needed as she crept away to try and find what kind of magic was corrupting Jack Frost.

Ignoring the roars and the sound of wind, Kevin searched the snow covered area for any kind of clue. She extended her senses as best as she could while trying to tune out Jack and Mike.

Sensing Mike at the last minute, Kevin turned around and caught Mike as he was flung into her. They went tumbling into the snow, and Kevin’s back hit a tree hard. Mike scrambled off of her, claws raking across her jacket sleeve as he went for more of Jack Frost.

Kevin hissed as Mike’s claws managed to go through her jacket and dig into her skin, drawing blood. She brought her arm up to her chest as she glanced up and blinked.

Up in the branches of this tree was _something that was glowing._

Getting to her feet, Kevin jumped and grabbed the lower branch, hauling herself up. She ignored the pain in her arm as she went from branch to branch before finally getting to the item that was hanging in the tree. 

It reminded her of some of the items that use to sell in The Magic Shoppe that Gerard and Chelsea owned, back in Sunnydale. Kevin was betting this was the magical item controlling Jack.

She grabbed it and pulled. It snapped easily from the string that was holding it up. Making sure she had good balance against the tree trunk, Kevin gripped both ends of the magical item. She really hoped breaking it would work. It did for most things, except that one time she broke a summoning circle and it summoned that stupid fear demon.

Giving herself a mental shake, Kevin bent the ends and a cracking sound filled the area as she broke it in two.

The snow and wind that had been howling around her died off suddenly.

Kevin smiled and slowly made her way down the tree. Cradling her arm to her chest, Kevin made her way back to where Mike had run off to. At least she hoped that’s where he had gone.

“Mike?” She called out. The area didn’t feel dangerous anymore. Whatever kind of magic that had been holding Jack Frost felt gone as soon as she broke the magical item.

There was no reply.

“Mike!” She tried again.

Still no reply. She was starting to get worried.

Hurrying forward through the snow, Kevin stopped suddenly when she saw Mike’s still body in the clearing.

“No,” She whispered. “No, no, no, no.” She ran forward, ignoring her injury as she skidded in the snow. Her hands danced over Mike’s wet clothes as she wracked her brain trying to remember her first aid skills. The clothes on his back were shredded; she flipped him over slowly and inhaled sharply.

Mike was still in his demon form and the front was littered with cuts, but he was still breathing. Not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to wound. He looked fish–like, and Kevin wondered if submerging him in water would heal him. It wasn’t like she could take him to a hospital with the way he looked like right now.

Exhaling, Kevin moved her arms underneath Mike’s prone form and slowly lifted him up. Ignoring the pain in her arm, Kevin carried Mike bridal style and headed towards their car slowly.

“You so owe me for this, Mike,” Kevin grumbled under her breath.

She reached the car and bundled him up in the back. Taking out her phone, she took a picture and sent it to Nick. A minute later, she phoned him through her Bluetooth as she started the car and got the hell out of the area.

“H’lo?” Nick’s sleepy voice answered.

“Nick, just sent you an image,” Kevin said as she manoeuvred the car along the road, the trees were blurs in her perhiphial vison as she talked to Nick. “Need info. He’s a friend.”

Nick grumbled under his breath and Kevin could hear Zac in the background, but she ignored it. She did not need to know about her brother’s sex life.

She pulled out onto the main road and headed for the warehouse where she knew there would be medical supplies.

“Wow, is this the guy you’ve been helping?” Nick’s voice sounded in her ear.

“Yes, just freed Jack Frost from some sort of spell that was controlling him,” Kevin answered.

“What?” Nick squawked. “I mean, Joe mentioned Jack Frost but I didn’t know it was that. We would’ve come down and helped you, Kev.”

“Nick, focus now, berate me later,” Kevin growled out as she passed by a few cars. “Can I submerge him in water to heal his wounds, or do I wait for him to turn back human and bandage him up the old fashion way?”

Nick sighed loudly. “Give me a bit here. I’ll call you back when I have the info. Shouldn’t be too long.”

“’Kay, thanks Nick,” Kevin said, and pressed the button on the Bluetooth, turning it off. She glanced in the rear view mirror. Mike was still breathing, and still a blue-green color with gills and webbed hands with claws.

Soon she was pulling up near the warehouse and taking Mike out of the car. It was only as she pulled the door open that she remembered Mike’s frozen friends. She really hoped that by freeing Jack Frost, the ice spell on the hunters had broken.

Holding onto Mike easily, Kevin entered the warehouse, closing the door behind her. She propped Mike up against some crates, and slowly approached the four hunters. They were no longer encased in ice, but they were on the ground in a melted puddle of water. Unconscious or dead, she didn’t know. 

Checking their pulses, Kevin sighed in relief. Alive. Mike would be happy when he finally woke up. She just needed the information from Nick first before she started bandaging. She didn’t want to set off any allergies, and have him worsen.

While she waited for the call, she found blankets and managed to get the hunters out of their wet clothes before bundling them up on some cots set off to the side.

She was just about ready to start bandaging Mike’s wounds and damn any allergies that might show up when her phone rang in her pocket.

Nick’s face and name appeared on the screen.

“Nick,” Kevin sighed with relief. “What do you have for me?”

“And hello to you too, Kev,” Nick grumbled over the phone.

“Niiiick,” Kevin drawled over the phone.

“Fine, fine. Just submerge him in a tub of cold water and he’ll heal up. Shouldn’t take more than a day, a day and a half at most.”

“That’s it?” Kevin asked in disbelief.

“That’s it. And let me tell you, finding information on your boyfriend’s species there, you owe me a carton of sugar free ice cream.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kevin mumbled over the phone as she glanced around the warehouse, seeing if there was some sort of bathroom area set aside.

Nick snorted over the phone. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“Bite me,” Kevin answered back automatically.

“Nah, you’re too salty,” Nick replied back. “Now, go take care of your boy and call later on if you can. Joe and Frankie are talking about cooking the turkey this year for Christmas.”

Kevin groaned. “We’ll be calling the Firemen again!”

“That’s what I said but they don’t listen to me,” Nick sighed over the phone. “Now, shoo. Call later. Love you.”

“Love you, too, brat.”

They hung up.

Shrugging off her jacket, Kevin hissed as the fabric was pulled from the scratches on her arm. Mike first and then herself. 

Finally spying the bathroom area, Kevin grabbed Mike and hauled him over. The large tub filled while Kevin pulled the clothes off of Mike. She left him in his boxers and placed him in the tub.

Mike’s form curled up under the water, hands going under his chin and small bubbles escaped from his nose. She could see the gills breathing in the oxygen in the water. She had been on this end too many times, seeing friends and allies hurt. 

Now to take care of her own wounds, and then she’d take watch.

She would make sure they were all safe.

~~~

The sound of water sloshing had Kevin glancing up from her perch on top of a box of crates. Sliding down, Kevin headed towards the bath area.

“Mike?”

There was a groan and then a hiss.

Kevin pulled out her knife, twirling it between her fingers. “You feral there, Mike?”

“No.”

She approached the area warily; no sense in getting taken off guard just because Mike said no. He was still blue-green and covered in scales. His hair was dripping wet, but from what she could see, his wounds were healed. Even the words that had been carved into his skin were now gone. 

“Like what you see?” Mike hissed out at her, a smirk on his lips showing sharp teeth.

“I’ve seen better,” Kevin shrugged. “Are you feeling better?”

Mike nodded. “Thanks for putting me in the tub.”

“My brother’s idea,” Kevin said. “Said it would help heal you up.” She took a step closer. “What do you remember?”

“Just getting tossed into the lake,” Mike said with a grimace, and then his eyes widened. “My friends! Are they...”

“Asleep on some cots,” Kevin said, jerking a thumb over her should. “Nick said they’d sleep for awhile since they were frozen for so long, but they’ll wake up and be good.”

Mike closed his eyes and he started to sag. Kevin hurried forward and slotted herself under his shoulder. “Don’t go fainting on me here.”

“Manly passing out, not fainting,” Mike chuckled and leaned against her. “Jack Frost?”

“Freed,” Kevin said simply.

Mike hissed.

She swatted his shoulder. “None of that. He’s an elemental spirit and a natural force of Earth. He’s needed.”

“Then how was he controlled so easily?” Mike asked as they shuffled over towards the kitchen area.

“Magic,” Kevin said, almost managing to keep the ‘duh’ tone out of her voice. “Besides, I don’t think he’ll be controlled by those people again.”

Mike was settling down into a chair. “Oh?”

Kevin pushed the morning paper at him, and showed him the front headline of “Twelve Women Frozen to Death”.

“A coven,” Mike breathed.

“Yeah,” Kevin said softly as she went about trying to find coffee cups. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about anything else.”

“For now,” Mike snorted out and pointed at a cupboard. Kevin grinned as she found the coffee cups, and started to make coffee for both of them.

“Stop being a downer,” Kevin gently admonished him. “We survived, I say we party.”

Mike just rolled his eyes as he scanned the news article.

“Soooo, not going to see your friends?” Kevin asked as the coffee pot bubbled and the fresh scent of coffee filled the air.

“No,” Mike said and gestured at himself. “Not when I look like this.”

“They don’t know?”

“That I’m half-demon?” Mike finished for her. He gave her a look. “No. When I dry out and turn back, I’ll go look at them for myself.”

“It’s going to come out sooner or later,” Kevin pointed out as the coffee finished. She poured them two cups.

“I’m damn well going to make sure that never happens,” Mike said firmly. Kevin sighed but didn’t ask any more questions. The topic was now closed.

It was nearly two hours later when Mike turned back to his human self. Kevin could see the relief on his face as he quickly hurried over to where his friends were.

Kevin followed. She wasn’t sure why she was sticking around. Her job was basically done. Joe, Nick, and Frankie were waiting for her in Cleveland, along with Gerard. Christmas was a week and a half away. But she wanted to see how this would play out. 

For some reason, Mike was beginning to grow on her.

Mike made an excited noise from where his friends were and Kevin smiled. Sounded like his friends were waking up. 

Good. 

THE END.

 

**Author’s Note Part 2:** I just wanted to mention this at the end of the story but I had a large cast list worked out in my head, now some names are mentioned, some aren’t, but here you go!

CHARACTERS  
Kevin - Buffy  
Joe - Xander  
Nick - Willow  
Frankie - Dawn  
Nicole Anderson- Oz  
Chelsea Kane - Anyanka  
Patrick - Tara  
Zac Efron - Kennedy  
Brendon – Andrew  
Spencer - Warren  
Ryan - Jonathan

Gerard - Giles  
Gabe Saporta - Spike  
Vicky-T - Druscilla  
Tom Conrad – Angel  
Sean – Riley  
Miley – Cordelia


End file.
